pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 1
Prolog Ziemia się zmieniła. Wiele z tego, co wy dzisiaj znacie zostało utracone. Jedyne, co przetrwało to WOJNA. 5 Imperiów zajęło całą Ziemię i nie tylko. A cały czas mają za mało... Technika już nawet nie przypomina tej, którą znacie z filmów sci-fi. Nawet kosmici zaczęli się z nami liczyć, a wielu z nich prosi nas – Ziemian – o pomoc, głównie militarną. Jak do tego doszło? Wszystko zaczęło sie w połowie XXVII wieku. Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Północnej ostatecznie utraciły status mocarstwa, a do jego tytułu otwarcie kandydowały Federacja Rosyjska i Chińska Republika Ludowa. Rosjanom udało się odbudować terytorium ZSRR (poza terenami Europejskimi). Chińczycy natomiast zerwali z komunizmem z ludzką twarzą, zajęli Tajwan, Japonię, Indochiny oraz szykowali się do ataku na Indie. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na wojnę między nimi. W 2662 r. Chińczycy zaatakowali tereny okupowanej przez Rosjan Mongolii. „Wielka wojna” między tymi narodami toczyła się 25 lat, pochłonęła więcej istnień niż I, II i III wojna światowa III wojna światowa (znana także jako Wojna W-Z) toczyła się w latach 2113-2119 między USA i Europą a Chinami, Rosją i Japonią, zakończona zwycięstwem Zachodu. Zginęło wtedy ok. 100 mln ludzi. razem wzięte. Obie strony wykrwawili się wzajemnie, jednak w nieco lepszej sytuacji znaleźli się Chińczycy. Wprawdzie ich straty wojenne szły w biliony dolarów, zginęło 4-5 mld obywateli, oraz wybuchł wielki kryzys gospodarczy, który odczuły także inne państwa. Rosja natomiast rozpadła s ię na wiele państewek, których większość miała powierzchnię zaledwie kilku-kilkunastu kilometrów kwadratowych. Od XXIV wieku UE stanęło przed trudnym zadaniem ochrony państw przed bankructwem. 4 najlepiej rozwinięte państwa: Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania i Polska musiały utrzymywać resztę krajów. „Potężna czwórka” wspólnie zaprzestała bezcelowej pomocy reszcie krajów, które bankrutowały jeden po drugim. Tak oto Unia Europejska została wyraźnie zdominowana przez „poteżną czwórkę”. Jednak wzrost znaczenia Rosji wymusił na nich zacieśnienie współpracy militarnej NATO już nie istniało , by odeprzeć atak, który koniec końców nie nastąpił. Po rozpadzie Rosji w wyniku „wielkiej wojny wschodniej” Polacy wysunęli pomysł zajęcia tamtejszych terenów, który został przyjęty z ogólnym zadowoleniem. I tak w 2688 wojska zjednoczonej Europy przekroczyły granice i, nie spotykając większego oporu, w 4 lata doszli aż do cieśniny Beringa. Jednak Zachód nie przewidział jednego. Obszary Rosji znalazły sie głównie we władaniu Polski. Państwo rozciągające się od Odry na zachodzie do Cieśniny Beringa na wschodzie obróciło się przeciwko reszcie Europy i szybkim atakiem zajęło cały kontynent. Amerykanie natomiast podnieśli się po upadku i wzorem Polski zaczęły opanowywać cały kontynent. Kanadyjczycy praktycznie poddali się bez walki, ale Meksyk to zupełnie inna historia. W tym czasie państwo polskie, przemianowane na Wielką Rzeczpospolitą Polską rozpoczęło podbój południa Afryki i Ameryki Południowej. W reakcji na to szybko zawiązano pakty polityczne na zagrożonych terenach. Unia Afrykańska broniła się dzielnie zatrzymując Polaków na terenach Kongo, Mozambiku i Madagaskaru. Związek Południowej Ameryki nie pozwolił im opuścić Brazylii, jednak tuż po tym sukcesie Przesmyk Panamski przekroczyła armia Zjednoczonych Stanów Cywilizacji (nikt nie wie, skąd taka nazwa). ZPA znalazła się między młotem a kowadłem. Amerykanie szybko pokonali obrońców dochodząc aż do przylądka Horn, jednak atak Polaków został praktycznie zatrzymany. Amerykanie ruszyli w stronę Afryki Zachodniej, zajmując tereny od Senegalu do Republiki Środkowoafrykańskiej. Chiny otrząsnęły się po „Wielkiej Wojnie”, szturmem zajęły Indie oraz ruszyły na Afrykę Wschodnią od Somalii, Etiopii i Kenii, zostawiając w spokoju wojska Ligii Arabskiej. Jedynym nieogarniętym wojną obszarem był Pacyfik, gdzie profilaktycznie utworzono Republikę Wolnego Pacyfiku. Liga Arabska także się utrzymała. Jednak pokój nigdy nie nastąpił. Afryka stała sie jednym, wielkim polem walki, Amerykanie starają się wypchnąć Polaków z Brazylii, Polinezyjczycy zorganizowali atak na wyspy japońskie i Indonezję będące pod kontrolą Komunistycznego Imperium Chin, a Arabowie ogłosili wojnę z resztą świata. Różnego rodzaju potyczki trwają aż do dzisiaj. Następna część >> thumb|400px|Mapa świata Przypisy Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33